ONCE UPON A TIME
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: Que sucede cuando un àngel se enamora de su alma a resguardo. Una historia diferente para Anthony.


Para ti, mi querida Roni, espero que te agrade este regalito celebrando el feliz momento por el cual estás pasando. Tú sabes que eres para mí una gran amiga y maestra, te admiré desde antes de conocerte al leer tus hermosos trabajos y puedo asegurar que tú y las demás chicas son las que me decidieron a ser una Albert Lover de corazón.

Besitos y a leer…

* * *

ONCE UPON A TIME.

By Tzitziki Janik.

- ¡Queeé!, se escuchó en los cuarteles generales del cielo.

- Lo que acabas de escuchar- dijo una voz angelical.

- Pe… pe… pero ¡he sido degradado!... de Serafín pasé a formar parte del coro de ángeles custodios.

- Ya te dije que no has sido degradado, es una oportunidad que el creador te ha dado, si haces bien tu trabajo, serás nuevamente un Serafín… un Serafín próximo al trono de Dios.

- ¡Eso suena a chantaje!

- No… es una nueva oportunidad de demostrar lo que vales.

- Creo que no me puedo negar ¿verdad?

- No.

Así aquel precioso Serafín encaminó sus pasos hasta el coro de ángeles, sintiendo sobre sus alas las miradas de misericordia de sus compañeros. Suspirando con resignación, tocó en aquella inmensa puerta labrada, dónde a partir de ahora sería su casa.

- Pase- se escuchó desde el interior de la amplia habitación. Ahi se encontraba un hermoso ángel de cabellos rubios como el sol, una mirada azul, tranquila y serena y poseedor de unas esplendorosas alas.

- Señor, he sido enviado por…

- ¡Ahhh!... eres el nuevo, pasa… pasa, pero llámame Bert. Qué bueno que llegas porque tengo tu primera misión.

- ¿Misión?

- Están a punto de nacer varios niños esta noche, y como te darás cuenta estamos escasos de ángeles guardianes. Aquí están los detalles de la familia y del bebé que protegerás, cuidarás y tratarás de guiar por el buen camino.

- ¡Yo no sé hacer nada de eso! Desde que recuerdo mi vida ha sido glorificar a Dios.

- ¡Ya aprenderás en el camino! Por eso te he adjudicado un alma nueva. Ambos aprenderán. Pero antes necesito que cambies tus ropas por está túnica sencilla… ¿Qué más? ¡Por supuesto! Estas serán tu nuevo par de alas.

Corriendo el precioso Serafín cambió sus lujosas ropas por aquella túnica vaporosa, se calzó unas humildes sandalias y con pesar dejó sus tres pares de alas para colocarse aquellas tan sencillas pero no menos hermosas.

- ¡Estoy listo!

- Bien, ahora date prisa, falta poco para que nazca esa alma pura. Si tienes alguna duda, observa la primera estrella del atardecer y acudiremos en tu ayuda. ¡Buena suerte!... ¡Se me olvida!…Colócate esto en tu pecho.

Al obedecer la orden de Bert, el ángel sintió como algo latía dentro de él… ¡Era un corazón!... sorprendido quiso hacer preguntas, pero mirando a su jefe apresurado dando órdenes a otros ángeles, decidió no hacerlo, al fin y al cabo ya tendría tiempo de preguntar.

Dio un sonoro suspiro, dejó caer su cuerpo sintiendo el aire rozar por primera vez su piel, abrió esas magníficas alas y se dirigió a su destino… un hospital público en donde en unos instantes nacería el bebé con su alma asignada. El era un ángel valiente y si se le encomendó esa misión, la cumpliría cabalmente… costara lo que costara.

De pronto un sonoro y fuerte llanto lo sacó de sus cavilaciones… ¡Había nacido!, emocionado acudió presuroso a observar a "su bebé". Inclinándose le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño, sellando con ese sencillo gesto, el pacto… de ahora en adelante él sería su ángel de la guarda. Miró los diminutos ojos y por un instante sus miradas de conectaron y sonrieron y por primera vez ese hermoso ángel sintió emoción y ternura en su recién estrenado corazón.

Pasó el tiempo y con ello, aquel bebé creció convirtiéndose en una pequeña e inocente niña que a sus seis años seguía platicando con su ángel. El escuchaba pacientemente sus sueños, le llamaba la atención cuando hacia alguna travesura. Congratulándose internamente por su buen trabajo. Le encantaba escucharla, reía y lloraba con ella pero adoraba cuando ella por las noches rezaba con su dulce voz:

"Angel de mi guarda,

Oh, ¡mi dulce compañía!

No me desampares

Ni de noche ni de día

Y nunca me dejes sola

Porque me perdería"

¡Si Señor! Había hecho un magnífico trabajo con "su" pequeña.

Y el tiempo continuo y vió como su tesoro se convertía en una hermosa mujer, de largos cabellos rizados color azabache que caían delicadamente hasta su cintura, poseedora de unos bellísimos ojos oscuros de mirar enigmático y unos labios frescos siempre adornados con una sonrisa sincera.

Pero un día todo cambió, ella ya no platicaba con él, ya no le contaba sus sueños e inquietudes. Se la pasaba suspirando, mirando con adoración la fotografía de un chico…todos sus pensamientos y acciones giraban alrededor de él.

Sin poder evitarlo el bello ángel sintió emociones banales… tan humanas… por primera vez en su infinita vida sintió celos… celos hacia aquel que le había arrebatado a su mayor tesoro ante sus propios ojos.

Asustado y confundido, acudió presuroso al cielo, no esperaría hasta el atardecer para satisfacer sus dudas.

- ¡Bert!... Bert- Llamó a gritos a aquel que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en su amigo.

- ¡Aquí!- le dijo una voz que salía de un montón de papeles colocados en pilas enormes sobre un escritorio.

- Bert, necesito decirte algo.

- Estoy algo ocupado.

- Ya veo, vendré en otro momento- le dijo con tristeza el ángel guardián.

Al notar la tribulación de su amigo, dejó a un lado su trabajo… al fin y al cabo tenía toda la eternidad para terminarlo.

- ¡Espera! Es hora de mi descanso, así que aprovechemos y me cuentas ¿Te parece?

Ambos ángeles se dirigieron hacia los jardines celestiales y por un momento se perdieron disfrutando la belleza del lugar.

- ¿Y bien? Que es eso tan importante que quieres contarme.

- Yo… no sé que me pasa, quizás se deba a que he estado demasiado tiempo junto a ella.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Ella es perfecta!... es decir, la he cuidado, he sido su guía, le he protegido. Compartíamos los buenos y malos momentos. Me contaba sus miedos e ilusiones y yo en sus sueños la consolaba y aconsejaba. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, ella ya no me cuenta nada, vive perdida en ensoñaciones, suspirando… por un chico

- ¿Un chico?

- Sí, a su vida ha llegado alguien que también la cuida y protege. Pero para eso estoy yo… ¡esa es mi misión!

- Ella, simplemente está enamorada- comentó Bert en un suspiro, observado de reojo a su amigo.

- Si… ¡No!... bueno, tal vez esté confundida, es joven e inexperta.

- Lo repito ella está enamorada y tú… ¡Estás celoso!

- ¿Celoso?... ¿Así se le llama a esto que siento?

- Sí… enamorado y celoso.

- Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? Se supone que nosotros no debemos sentir ese tipo de amor por nuestras almas a resguardo.

- Eso es posible; el cómo pasa, no lo sé. Pero he estado una eternidad aquí y he sido testigo de casos como el tuyo, dónde un ángel se enamora de su alma en custodia.

- ¿Y que pasa con ellos? ¿Son desterrados y se convierten en ángeles caídos?

- No lo sé, yo he enviado estos casos directamente con el divino creador y lo que hace con ellos es un gran misterio.

- ¿Entonces que debo hacer?

- Creo que deberías seguir tus sentimientos pero no aquellos de enojo y celos; si no los más sublimes y hermosos… como tu amor por ella. Sé feliz cuando ella lo esté, consuela su alma cuando esté triste. Vive y disfruta lo que sientes. Protégela y sé su apoyo.

El ángel guardián ya sosegado cumplió con el consejo de su amigo, disfrutó y dejó fluir sus sentimientos por ella. Fue un apoyo para ella, pero su alegría y hermosa sonrisa se fueron cuando le rompieron el corazón. Pasó un año y otro y el ángel se esforzaba por hacerla feliz, sintiendo como el amor por ella crecía en su corazón y ya desesperado, acudió con su amigo y guía.

- He cumplido al pie de la letra tus consejos, la protegí y fui su apoyo, pero ya no puedo más, esto es más fuerte ¡Lo más hermoso y sublime que he sentido! ¡Quiero que vuelva a sonreír!

Sorprendido por la vehemencia en las palabras de su amigo, Bert solo dijo:

- Entonces sígueme.

Caminaron hasta a aquellas hermosas puertas que el antiguo Serafín conocía muy bien, estaban ante el trono de Dios. Con una humilde reverencia se acercaron al Divino creador. Este al verlos les dedicó una dulce sonrisa y como un buen padre comprendió lo que ya sabía… lo que pasaba en el corazón atribulado de aquel ángel enamorado.

- Bert, puedes retirarte- escuchó el jefe de los coros de ángeles guardianes a su creador, con esa voz majestuosa llena de infantil alegría.

- Como disponga, maestro.

El ángel guardián sintió miedo al comprender que se enfrentaría al creador, pero al mirar el azul del iris de los ojos de su amigo, renació la confianza.

Lo que sentía no podía ser malo… al fin y al cabo el mismo Dios le había regalado un corazón.

Sin decir palabra alguna, supo que él sabía todo y esperando el veredicto se atrevió a mirar el divino rostro, que sonreía complacido y travieso… después de todo hace muchos siglos, él también había sido un niño.

- Mi querido y hermoso ángel, tú sabes que para mí nada pasa desapercibido. Sé lo que sienten la más humilde de mis criaturas hasta la más sublime de mis creaciones.

- Mi Señor… yo...

- Por favor deja que continúe, sé que te has enamorado… no te aflijas por lo que sientes. El amor es un sentimiento hermoso, sublime… ¡divino! No tienes porqué avergonzarte. Conozco cada una de mis creaciones y sé también de el deseo que guardas en tu corazón. Mi deber como padre es guiarte y aconsejarte. Y si tu respuesta es afirmativa, te concederé lo que deseas, tu corazón se volverá humano y dejarás de ser un ángel, olvidarás tu vida celestial y serás mortal… ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

Sin dudarlo siquiera el ángel guardián asintió, con asombro vio como el creador lo abrazaba con amor, sintiendo como sus recuerdos se desvanecían, como perdía sus alas y caía en un sueño dulce y lleno de paz.

Despertó en una cama donde una bella mujer le cantaba el feliz cumpleaños… sí porque ese día había nacido a su vida terrenal aunque él no lo recordara. Abrazó con ternura a su compañera, a aquella por la cual renunció a una vida celestial y divina porque prefirió un instante a su lado que vivir toda la eternidad sin ella.

La besó delicadamente transmitiéndole toda su pasión y deseo, con infinito amor acarició el prominente abdomen donde reposaba el fruto de su amor, el cual al sentir las caricias de su padre, brincó de alegría haciendolos sonreir.

¿Qué como se conocieron y sus almas se reencontraron?... esa ya es otra historia que posteriormente escribiré. Por ahora solo deseo dejar constancia de este amor tan puro y bello… no cabe duda que los caminos del creador son misteriosos y que nos llevan a dónde menos lo esperamos, pero ya sean buenos o malos esos son momentos inolvidables.

Tal vez se pregunten como sé todo esto, solo puedo decir que fui testigo directo.

Soy el amigo y exjefe de aquel Serafín degradado a ángel guardián… porque en algún tiempo también fui un ángel enamorado… que en un momento de duda, no quiso renunciar a su vida en el cielo.

Ahora debo prepararme para mi nueva misión… porque dentro de unos días seré el ángel guardián del pequeño hijo de Roni y Anthony. Lo cuidaré y protegeré y en sus inocentes sueños, escuchará mi voz susurrandole… _ONCE UPON A TIME_…

* * *

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y esta historia fue escrita solo por el placer de hacerlo.

No quise cambiar la dedicatoria porque en ese momento Roni de Andrew se encontraba en la dulce espera y este fue mi regalito para ella y su bebe.

Espero que la disfruten asi como yo tuve el placer de escribirla.


End file.
